


Soon

by Astroclicker



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: (Jpg AA and Rookie are mentioned but that's really it tbh lMAO), Angst, Gary still dies but he's fine, Humanized, Idk what else is really here?, It sorta continues close to the end of "The maze of my design", Magical Girl AU LMAO, This time Dot doesn't and he really is there, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: Think of Bebe, from RebellionBecause that's Basically what I'm planning on doing because Hell YeahI can't wait to Draw tiny Witch Gary
Kudos: 2





	Soon

Soon, he glued the last piece onto the object and stopped. He looked down at the object, staring at it for some time as he registered what he was looking at and stepped back. It felt strange to stare at this object and he did not have an inkling of an idea of what it could have been… However, it did bring faint feelings to him. Faint feelings of frustration, misery, anger, and regret. It made him wonder why Dot and Jpg were adamant about keeping him from seeing this and repairing it. This little glass object didn’t really have much significance in his head, as far as he was aware. 

Although the more he thought about it, the much fainter memories came to mind. It made him tilt his head in thought, making him wonder, making him think of Dot and Jpg. That’s when it suddenly clicked. Memories came flooding in like a broken flood gate, springing back to him and practically slapping him across the face. “Oh, goodness.” He quietly spoke, stepping away from the object and bringing a hand up to face, covering his mouth. Gary continued stepping back until his back touched a wall, stunned. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but at the same time could. This little object was his broken Soul Gem. Without realizing, he had glued it back together and was thrown into a bit of a loop as he continued to stare at it. Placing a hand onto his chest, he grabbed at his shirt and tie, pulling at it. His hands shook and he broke into a cold sweat, his head feeling fuzzy and lightheaded. His vision blurred and the corner of his vision darkened. Gary felt faint as he rested his back against the wall, sliding down it and sitting on the floor. What happened? How could have this gone wrong and what did he do? He couldn’t remember the last moments before all of this, besides waking up earlier in the lab. 

Words of what the creature told him echoed through his mind, reminding him of the never-ending cycle him, Dot, and Jpg were in and how what happened to him was inevitable and how they were technically not even living. It was quite disheartening to know that they themselves would become what they were fighting and Gary had come to the conclusion that it was Useless. None of this really mattered and they would just wreak havoc themselves like the Witches had been doing. Of course, no one knew about them at all. The witches were hidden and practically invisible to the naked eye. Without this magic, none of them could have known where the missing islanders were going and why there had been a few fatalities on the island. The EPF knew, of course. They had figured out as soon as Dot had taken that contract with that creature and it all made sense in the end. 

His vision darkened with static as Gary’s ears ringed loudly, leaving him disoriented and dizzy. He felt nauseated and sick at the feeling, making his dizziness worse than it already was. Through the ringing, he heard a voice, shouting something at him about something he couldn’t quite grasp. It was hard to understand it, but he knew he was losing consciousness. He didn’t really know what could happen if he were to pass out and he almost didn’t want to blackout. However, right as he thought that he fell over onto the floor, completely unconscious. 

It was dark and a bit lonely, with suffocating silence filling the air, heavy like a weighted blanket. There wasn’t much besides the occasional echo from distant almost unrecognizable voices. Gary drifted away into his memories with his thoughts and dreams, leaving him wondering what would happen now. Although, he knew there wasn’t a lot that he could do now and it left him feeling helpless. It was dark and a bit lonely as he watched his dreams pass by, with the occasional memory passing through. Some had Aunt Arctic, while others had Dot, Jpg, and Rookie. 

Memories of old parties he participated in came through as well, the music he could remember passing through his mind, echoing and reminding him of better times. He hadn’t been able to really participate in many of the island events ever since he made a contract with that creature. He, Dot, and Jpg had been too busy fighting the witches to really go and do that, and when they were not doing that, they were at home or at the EPF. They just hadn’t been able to really catch much of a break. There had been others like him, Dot and Jpg coming around, trying to take over their spot of fighting the witches and taking the seeds for themselves. 

Although, they were never really successful. Jpg and Dot were very good at running them off and after one incident they figured out that apparently, the island was a bit of a hotspot for high witch activity, which was unfortunate for the islanders because that meant they were in much more of a danger than they already were before. That really stressed out Aunt Arctic and the others. There wasn’t much she, and the others could do because they couldn’t see the witches besides the three of them… 

Suddenly, Gary's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up from the ground, looking left and right in a bit of a startled panic. He tried gathering his thoughts and the first to come to mind was Dot and Jpg. He breathes out a sigh and tries to calm himself down. Although, he was uncomfortable. He glanced around the room he was in and stopped, realizing that he was in a bit void and the wall that was behind him before was gone. There were vague shapes floating around, ranging from cogs, shapes, and screws. There were other things as well, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what they could be shaped as, seeing as they would actually change shapes as he was staring at them. Frustrating. 

“Hello?” Gary called out, his voice echoing and travelling away quite a distance before dissipating. It was only him around here and it was quite lonely. It was also fairly cold as well and he crossed his arms in attempted to keep himself warm. Once again, he called out, but once more did not receive a response. Gary huffed out in distress and began to wander around, unsure where he would go. He just wanted to find something or someone here with him. He kind of hoped that maybe his imagination would manifest something for him, but that never really seemed to happen. 

It was a while before he finally came across something, which was just a wall. He touched it, pressing his hands against it and patted it. He glanced up at it, but saw nothing and made a face in response. It was an invisible wall, he noted. Again, he hit the wall, much harder this time and then slammed his fist against it. He wanted out and he didn’t really have a clue on how he could achieve that. Gary continued to hit the wall, hoping that something would happen and that he would be able to escape this strange place, but nothing much really happened. So, one last time, Gary balled his hands into fists and slammed them against the wall once more, the noise echoing through the silence of this void. 

Frustrated, Gary pushed himself away and covered his face. He had no idea what to or why he was doing here and it didn’t seem like there was a lot he could really do about it. Breathing out a heavy sigh, he moved his hands away from his face and stared at them. Right away, he froze up at the sight of them. They were obviously not his normal ones, but instead, they were some sort of mechanical like ones he had never seen before, and right away, he looked down at himself and let out a gasp and stumbled over in surprise, seeing that he had suddenly changed significantly. 

Gary wasn’t himself anymore but was instead a creature similar to what he would see from a witch. He stared down at himself for quite a while, trying to register what he had become why he looked like this. He had two extra pairs of arms and no longer had any legs, but instead had a tail of some sort which looked it belonged to an arthropod or even a crustacean sea creature of some sort. He let out a bit of a heavy sigh as he realized that this possibly could have been his witch form, he had been burdened with. Why didn’t that come to mind first, he wondered. 

As he stared down at himself, he heard a distant voice once again. This time it sounded very familiar and he sat back up, immediately listening for where it had come from. The voice sounded once more and this time he recognized who it was. It was Dot. Excited, Gary called out to her, hoping that she could hear him. “Dot? Dot, I’m here, I’m here!” he cried out, glancing around and trying to find where she could be. It sounded it be coming from behind the wall he found earlier and quickly, he approached it, patting it a few times with his many hands he has now obtained. 

Once more, Dot shouted at him, asking if he could hear him and that she knew he was still in there. Gary nodded and called back, reaffirming to her that he was and that he could, in fact, hear her. However, it was quite obvious that she hadn’t heard him at all. Gary growled in frustration and hit the wall again, slamming it with his fists as he continued to hear her shout at him, distressed about something he couldn’t see, hoping that maybe he could break through this invisible wall. He wasn’t at all sure if he could break through it, considering he was much weaker than Dot and Jpg, but he knew he had to try if he wanted out of this place. Seeing as how there seemed to be no other exits anywhere else. 

Gary suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and other parts of his body, feeling as if someone had hit him hard with something sharp and he shouted in pain. He knew this was Dot and that she was attacking him because he was a witch, basically, and he had no idea how to stop her. “Stop it, I’m here!” Gary continued to shout, slamming his fists against the wall again, and again, and again. Yelling at her, trying to get through to her that he was here, conscious, and living. 

He raised his fists and one last time, gave the final blow to the wall, the invisible barrier shattering and then a dark void consuming the area and himself, causing him to recoil back in surprise and fear. Sounds and smells right away overwhelmed his senses, some that he couldn’t have ever have heard or smelled at all in his lifetime and slowly, he opened his eyes and tried looking around, only to find that he was completely blind. Surprised and quite distressed at this, he looked around in an attempt to find anything or anyone around him and right as he was about to speak, he heard something whiz by him, feeling the light brush of fabric grazing up against his face and he barely dodged it, practically falling over in surprise from this sudden appearance. 

In a bit of a panic, Gary covered his head with his arms, unsure what that could have been, but he could only assume that it was possibly Dot and that he was being attacked. As soon as he was down, cowering from being hurt, there was a long silence and not long after, a voice spoke up. “Gary...?” Dot spoke, uncertainty in her voice. Hesitantly, Gary uncovered his head and looked up and then down, unsure where she was standing or if they were even the same height. Gary opened his mouth to reply, but a strange sound came out instead. It was hard to explain, but it surprised him and he immediately covered his mouth, a bit embarrassed at the sound he just made. 

Dot breathed out a sigh of relief as she seemed to have realized that she was finally speaking to her friend and let out a shaky breath, Gary hearing the sound of her weapons disappearing. He looked down at where the sound came from and assumed, he must have been looking at Dot... Although, he was unsure. She let out a broken laugh and continued, not really saying much else and only repeating his name once, before completely breaking down. 

“I can’t believe it.” she sobbed, telling Gary that this wasn’t possible but that she was so thankful that this was happening and how happy she was to know that Gary was okay. “I was so scared that I had to get rid of you...” she continued, saying that she thought that she was practically the only one who could do it since she had all the opposing sides to him. She breathed out a laugh and scraped her shoes against the ground. “You’re completely blind,” she sighed, pointing that Gary would have never found her in this state. 

Gary let out a short laugh in response to being completely blind, but instead, let out a bit of a rumbly machinery noise that had replaced his laughter. Surprised by his own laughter, he made yet another machinery noise, which sounded more like hissing. Dot chuckled and pointed out that he now seems to make those sorts of noises now. Disgruntled, Gary huffed and pushed himself up from the ground, dusting himself off and looking over to the direction he assumed Dot to be in. 

“Are you okay... What happened, earlier?” Dot asked her voice heavy with concern. There was a short pause before Gary replied. He remembered his own little meltdown he had before all of this and wasn’t quite sure how to really reply to her question. He felt embarrassed about it and a little ashamed but knew he probably shouldn’t feel that way at all. 

In response to her question, Gary breathed out a laugh. “I’m Ok,” he replied, although, no sound came out, only the sound of soft rattling metal replaced his voice. Startled, he covered his mouth and sat there for a long moment, before Dot giggled at his response. She pointed out that his words sort of came out like bubbles with the letters within them, which Gary thought was a bit strange. He had never really heard a witch speak before, up until now... Since he was technically one now. 

Dot sighed and pointed out that Gary’s response wasn’t much of a reply to her question, but told him that he didn’t have to tell her what happened and what was wrong until he was ready. Gary nodded and the two stood in each other's presence for a long moment before Dot hummed to herself. “How are we going to get you out of here?” she contemplated to herself, pointing out that Gary’s current form would defiantly startle everyone at the HQ and the Islanders. Also, he was very large. She had no idea how Aunt Arctic would react to this since she had told her to not come here and straight up, Dot disobeyed her orders and now Dot was a bit afraid to come up to her now. 

She let out a bit of an exasperated breath and pointed out that she and Rookie were the only ones who had ever seen him like this, so far. “And Rookie said he immediately ran away when he saw you... So, that’s fair.” she sighed, crossing her arms a bit as she then pointed out that Rookie was still here in the Labyrinth, but hiding in some place at the moment. 

“Rookie?” Gary asked, his voice still the soft jingling of metal. Dot looked up at him and his words and hummed in response, telling him that Rookie was safe and okay, for the most part. He was just really shaken up by what happened and that he also hadn’t told her anything at all, as if yet, admitting that she was a bit in a rush to go and find Gary... But she did make sure that Rookie was in a safe place. 

Suddenly, Dot stopped and she went wide-eyed at a thought she had and began thinking about it for a short bit and looked up at Gary. “How do you think that creature would even react to you?” she asked, genuinely curious at the question. Gary tilted his head at her question and thought about it, wringing his many hands together in thought as he did. Admittingly, he had no idea, but it was a funny thing to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Think of Bebe, from Rebellion  
> Because that's Basically what I'm planning on doing because Hell Yeah  
> I can't wait to Draw tiny Witch Gary


End file.
